The F Word
by The Author Challenger Muse
Summary: "Cousins a Couple Times Removed" universe. Dean's relieved that Ambriel no longer seems to want to smite his brother but unfortunately the peace doesn't last long when Sammy uses the F word. Mentions of "Fairy is Fairly Inaccurate" and "Angel Shipping"


**The F Word**

Summary:

"Cousins a Couple Times Removed" universe. Dean's relieved that Ambriel no longer seems to want to smite his brother but unfortunately the peace doesn't last long when Sammy uses the F word. Mentions of "Fairy is Fairly Inaccurate" and "Angel Shipping"

Timeline:

After chapter 9 (the dragons)

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything from Supernatural.

* * *

After hearing so much about the two angels from Dean he couldn't help but start to wonder…well, not if the two were together but if they were, you know, fairies. And sure, angels didn't have a gender but if it was two angels together was that considered..? He sighed. This was Dean's fault. He probably wouldn't have thought anything about it if his brother didn't keep bringing it up; not that Amy and Barky helped by always teasing him about not knowing.

* * *

Dean was actually relieved Ambriel had cooled down in regards to wanting to smite his brother. So relieved he was totally relaxed as he once again brought up the topic of whether or not his two angel friends were together. Honestly, he wouldn't have minded one bit if they were. They were family. Of course he figured that was part of the reason why they never told him. It was after all, the job of the older sibling to tease/torture the younger. And as they were undoubtedly much older than he'd ever be, for once _he_ was the younger brother. Unfortunately he was so focused on his two friends that he didn't notice Sammy was about to make a very big mistake.

"So are you two considered fairies if you are together?" He was surprised by the complete silence that met him.

The older Winchester stared at his brother in horror. Oh no, he thought as he briefly glanced at Amy's expression. He remembered Barkiel informing him that the reason the blue-eyed angel had showed him that angel shipping website was for revenge. And Ambriel actually _liked_ him. She really didn't like Sam. Who knew what she'd do to him. As the angel glared at Sammy through narrowed eyes he spoke up, "Amy!"

She didn't look at him.

Sam, however, did. He was filled with confusion and honestly, a little bit of fear at how both Ambriel and his brother were reacting. Not to mention the blonde angel was giving him looks of sympathy.

"Amy, he didn't mean it; he didn't know!"

The black-haired angel ignored him as she abruptly stood up. "He's old enough to take responsibility for his own actions," she said. Before Dean could do anything she reached over and pressed two fingers to Sam's forehead before they both disappeared with the brief sound of wings signaling their departure.

"Fuck!" He looked toward Barkiel. "Please tell me she's not going to smite him off the face of the planet."

With an amused smile she said, "She's not going to smite him off the face of the planet."

Dean sighed. "Good." After a second he stiffened as he slightly glared at her. "Wait. You're not saying that just because I told you to, right?"

"Dean, your brother may annoy and frustrate the hell out of her but as he _is_ your brother the worst she'd ever do is temporarily maim him." At the look she received she added, "Relax Dean, she's not angry enough to do that. She'll probably just freak him out."

This didn't completely reassure him.

* * *

A little more than three hours later Ambriel and Sam returned, the angel dropping the younger Winchester on the couch where he continued to lie, unmoving except for his chest going up and down to signal that he was still breathing. The dark haired angel was sipping from a bottle of water when the door opened, causing Sam to jump up and start running around the room, screaming.

"What the hell!?" Dean said, looking disturbed as he brother ran around, waving his arms and screaming. Then he glanced at the angel that was calmly leaning against the counter in the kitchen area. "What the hell did you do?"

Barky, who had been eyeing Sammy in amusement, glanced at her blue-eyed friend just in time to see an evil Cheshire-like grin slowly grow on her lips. [That's a very creepy/scary smile.]

Amy walked over to Sam and pressed her fingers against his forehead, causing him to collapse to the floor, completely unconscious. "Two words Dean: Clown Funhouse."

Barkiel snickered.

Dean blinked. Well. Damn. How come he had never thought of that?

* * *

**Coming Soon:**

Trying to Relieve the Tension

Summary:

"Cousins a Couple Times Removed" universe. A look into the holidays of Season 6. Halloween is crazy, Thanksgiving fluffy, Christmas embarrassing, New Years a disaster and Valentine's Day a time for fun.

**Featuring: **Dean, Ambriel, Barkiel, Bobby, Castiel and Sammy

**Questions Answered in Fic:**

Did Dean ever use the Hellhound repellent?

What's the significance of apples?

Under what circumstances would Cas eat a taco?

What kind of song is Sam most likely to be forced to sing?

Why is there a big human-shaped hole in the cement?


End file.
